BLOODLUST
by xamantha
Summary: a prelude to the nightmare she is about to become,,,


**(( BLOODLUST )) + a TRUE BLOOD'S façade +**

*A prelude*

I stand firmly, looking around me. Why is it pitch black? Where is everyone? Carefully, I try to put a step in my feet. I'm trembling; I can't move. Why?

Where is this place? The field shivered with an eerie feeling. A murky sensation clouded my body and I want to run away. My body seems paralyzed with my effort and my eyes were of no use with the ghastly atmosphere. It's so cold. Kowaii…

My knees are shaking, as if my entire body is drenched to its last drop. Why do I feel so weak? I can't see a thing; everything around me and below my eyes is engulfed by this throbbing darkness.

I hear a daunting sound, blowing frozen fog in my face. I don't know what to do. I shout out loud but no one seems to hear my voice. Minna san…

Casting shadows shake my breath as I hear a deadly serenade. Tasukete…

I can feel my hands tremble and yet I can't even move them. What happened to me; am I dying? Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes.

_Zero…._

His name pulled a gravity of frenzy inside me. He never fails to keep me strong, motivated.

Zero… somehow, his name brought me back my faith. I know he's just here somewhere amidst these dark clouds engulfing my being. I can't give up now. I can't just cry here and do nothing.

Zero, my eyes are of no use, but I will crawl if I have to, just to hold your hands locked in mine. Wait for me Zero; I'll walk for you…

Suddenly, the casting silhouettes of the misty place started to embezzle. It started to rain…

Slowly, the fog that swallowed the entire vicinity withers away. Nani? It burned my nose like fire; what is this familiar smell… …..

** _Chishio…_**

I swallow a lump in my throat. What a disgusting smell! A mixture of different kind that gave off a corpse-like aroma; smelled like blood rotting for a thousand years. It hit me like a stabbing knife a thousand times. The smell was lingering; I wanted to puke my heart out.

I looked up to see a daze of starlight that hit my russet eyes. The pouring rain in my head was refreshing enough to wash away a little of the revolting smell. I could feel my stomach churned upside-down.

I really didn't know why and I really didn't know where the awful scent was coming from but I knew that something in this smell cries out loud to a hundred stories, no blood could smell so irrevocably sickening than this.

The drizzling water calmed my spirit as it cleared up the mist and chased all the scary shadows until it was gone; the scenery was no longer black in origin; now almost grayish in outline. I can now see the beautiful moon that hangs high above the sky…It was enormous, just there above the firmament looking proud because of its marvelous rays that light up my smoke-filled eyes yet; Zero's face was far more miraculous than the glow that lined the horizons. _He is warm and I could touch him…_

Do ko ni Zero? I tried to step my foot, I pleaded for it to move. Yatta! I can walk now. I wonder again why I would be in this awfully bloodcurdling place. For some reason, I felt a murky sensation brushing against my feet. I was bare-footed; it scared me even more. The consistency was mud-like. What would I be doing in a place filled with sludge?

I walk further, not knowing where my destination is. The moonlight radiated a little but it still wasn't enough to light up the entire locality. I now realized that the massive and giant trees were responsible for giving off some frightening shadows a while ago. It was like a deadly labyrinth, the more I walk, the more I return to the same exact place; as if the trees were pulling a joke on me. Everything didn't really match so well. A place filled with mud and haunting trees bigger than anything else. I felt a dreadful whisper of the bitter wind and suddenly - - -

I fell!

I try to catch my breath, the water was immensely cold, able to penetrate my cascade and I felt naked. My whole being now starts to shake. It must have been a pool, somewhere amongst the trees that daunted me; I didn't even saw a stream of reflection or any water form. I swim my body up above the engulfing stream. It seems so deep. I grasp my throat and I opened my mouth, no… I'm drowning…

Zero… I can't die in here, not like this. Onegai… I can't just stay in this place forever. It's like the whole location wants to devour me whole, everywhere I go it's like I'm being driven to a crazy feeling that I can't escape this bizarre forest-like dimension. What do they want from me?!? I'm almost near to panicking when abruptly I felt a soothing whiff of oxygen. Dai Jobu, it's finally okay; I was able to reach the water level above my head now.

A piercing scream that echoed in the place left my mouth, my lungs shouting all the air I took for a second; horrid of the picture I saw where I fell. Blood - -

…_a Sea of Blood_…

Any spot in this place signaled blood; anywhere I go was filled with blood. The whole puddle like pit was red in color, like all its water was filled with water chilled down into a scarlet hue. I jumped off my feet to get away from the hell-raising red pool I felt in. Why is there a massive bloodshed here?!?!

I sat down in shock, and held my chest, still labored from my breathing. I have never seen anything so horrifying my whole life, not to imagine being flooded in it for quiet a time. Is this some sort of crazy joke? Who would be able to make the water turned so bloody red? Is this a sick scenario where I have to run for my life because a masochistic vampire is out to get me again? Am I being the bait for a monster ready to break down anything in pieces? I can't take it anymore!!

I hear the same overwhelming cries once more. It's circling my head and I can't make it stop. It's driving my sanity away. I knew it has one goal to accomplish, to include me in its blood-crazed obsession. No, I won't be your collection. I will survive and break away from this hell no matter what!

I cover my ears hoping to shelter my ears from the poignant sound but it was useless. I convince myself this is not happening. Am I hallucinating all of these?

My desperate concentration centered from the murky pool as I hear ripples, and even if I was afraid to look I knew there was movement. There must be someone too; a dash of optimism brought my eyes to the horrid lake again.

I blink to make it sure it was my imagination but from the deep sea of blood, peculiar hands started to arise. It raised my spine, _So many hands_...

Wanting to be saved. I don't understand but I knew they needed my help. Pleaded for rescue. I gulped in my courage and found myself reaching out for theirs, back into the blood filled pond once more.

Their hands were cold, so cold it felt so deadly. I pulled harder, their hands seemed to pull me back again in the water. I couldn't see any face; just hands trying to get out of the bloody stream. Everything was nauseating but I couldn't just run away now, I knew I was their only hope.

"Don't let go of my hand" I shouted, "I will get you out of here." Why didn't I see a thing when I was swimming my way back to the open? Why weren't there any movement below? No one responded with my pleas and with a great extra pull of my strength; I abruptly saw a face…. Nani…

Aidou-kun…

His face sent a bolt of shiver in my skin. Almost unrecognizable because of the paleness of his skin. His once radiant sapphire eyes where no longer shining but a dull silver shade replaced them instead.

_Lifeless…_

"What happened?!" I pull him closer; his expressionless face scared me to my bones. But he let go of my hand and because of the impact I fell back against the mud-spattered ground.

My eyes grew bigger as I saw him rise from the deep stream, with no difficulty each one of them came into view…crawling into the mud they reached out for me, their nails scratching the earth as they crept inch by inch. Crawling towards where I am.

_Aidou-kun, Kain sempai, Ruka, Shiki…_

Minna-San… you're all here? Nani? Why do you all look like that? Talk to me please! Their arrival was near at hand as they went on, coming near to me… everyone cast a whitish glow under the silhouette of my eyes. They can no longer walk, as if every inch of their bones was broken; as if all the energy in them was sucked out away and even talking or standing was impossible.

Their once perfect skin transformed into a mottling texture, like skin peeled from bare flesh. I cry my hurting eyes as I saw nothing else left in color. Who did this to you all?! They just continue crawling nearer and nearer… coming closer. And when they were only an inch apart, the movement stopped and rapidly I saw something fall from their faces…

Unending tears fell from lifeless eyes…

What are you trying to tell me? It hurt so badly; I wanted to die at that moment to see all their eyes overflow with pain. I knew I was strong but not strong enough to protect the ones that I loved. I cried and screamed my heart out and tears were my only companion. No one came, clearly; _I was alone…_

Whoever did this to you all shall pay, that I promised you Minna-san. Even if it caused me harm; I will not let this go until I found your killer and _it will die in my hands._ No one can stop me until I regain your dignities back. I cried out to my beloved friends…. This is my ultimate vow- - -

_And with an instant, one blink… they were gone…_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This scenario is situated to happened somewhere behind Yuuki's last days as a human. Now there is definitely part 2 of course and I am currently working on it already.

This story is meant to be cut but I have the whole plot set in my head.

This is a risky choice for me. Originally I wasn't going to upload this as it is my FIRST attempt in writing angst stuff. And its scary for me to venture into this genre but what the hell, I know have to try.

You guys might think "What was so angst about that duh!" but the second part is currently being worked on for improvement. I had no choice to post only the prelude because it was so hard to write a horrifying scene (if it even scared you a bit) This here is a transition from my love stories but be reminded that this is a separate story and is no way related to CRIMSON FEATHERS. This is a different outline of my imagination. And I just wanted to try to be versatile… so there… forgive me if it wasted your time.

I dearly pray I could put into words the second chapter because it is definitely a good one! (Zero and Kaname's appearance)

*******Oww and I would also like to include an update -

NEXT ON CRIMSON FEATHERS:

Yuuki is forced to wed Kaname in exchange for Zero's life but what she's carrying in her womb poses a threat to all vampires.

SOON!


End file.
